


Who to Trust

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Delegation of 2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Who to Trust

It wasn’t simply who to trust, but who was she willing to put at risk of being killed. And who would be willing to accept the risks, not simply for themselves but for their people too. Padme was no fool. Tyrants like Sheev Palpatine did not and would not ever care about the fates of the innocent.  
  
Not everyone was a Jedi with the skill to shield their minds. But at the same time she could not begin to hope to bring an end to Palpatine’s reign without the aid of others, outside the Jedi order.  
  
Upon reviewing everything she and the Delegation of 2000 had petitioned against, just in the past few weeks, the picture she had begun to see after that first nightmarish vision was clear, if one only cared to look.  
  
Sheev Palpatine, the power-hungry tyrant. And he was getting everything he wanted handed to him on a golden platter.  
  
There had been those who had traveled the same track she now journeyed upon, but those who had taken that track just a little further - they had disappeared, or met their ends in some questionable way. Some to the detriment of all they had accomplished in their time as servants of the people. Padme had to wonder what he might do to her.  
  
Palpatine would not tolerant anyone standing in his path to becoming the ultimate power in the galaxy for long.  
  
Somehow she still came up with fourteen names.  
  
_Nee Alavar_

_Garm Bel Iblis_

_Tendau Bendon_

_Tanner Cadaman_

_Sweitt Concorkill_

_Tundra Dowmeia_

_Ivor Drake_

_Grebleips_

_Mon Mothma_

_Bail Prestor Organa_

_Shea Sadashassa_

_Streamdrinker_

_Meena Tills_

_Fang Zar_


End file.
